Eine hilfreiche Cousine
by Kivilein
Summary: A HELPFUL COUSIN auf deutsch (wird 'ne MS)
1. Wutausbruch

Eine hilfreiche Cousine  
  
Ok, Leute, das hier ist meine aller erste WaT-Fanfic. Es spielt nach "A Tree Falls/Trip Box. Ich hab die Folgen bis jetzt nicht gesehen, aber ich weiss so in etwa, was passiert ist. Natürlich kenne und besitze ich keinen der Schauspieler (leider ^_^)  
  
Ich hör hier mal auf, will euch nicht auf die Folter spannen!  
  
Er wollte das nicht mehr! Er wollte kein Fitzgerald mehr sein. Er wollte nicht mehr ständig mit seinem Vater verglichen werden. Es nervte, dass alle dachten, er wäre so weit gekommen, nur weil er der Sohn von Victor Fitzgerald war. Ständig grosse Augen auf sich zu ziehen, wenn er sich als Sohn des mächtigen Victors zu bekennen gab. Seine Kollegen hatten das ja am Anfang gemacht; ihn, in einer Art, verachtet. Doch mit der Zeit wurden Freundschaften geschlossen.  
  
Heute war mal wieder so ein Tag, an dem Martin seinen Nachnamen und sogar seinen Vater geändert hätte! Und weswegen? Nur weil sein Vater bei Jack Malone am Tisch sass, und ihn beschuldigte, er (Jack) hätte seinen Sohn in den ganzen Schlamassel mit den OPR(wie heissen diese Kerle noch mal?) reingeritten. Martin war natürlich klar, dass Jack damit nichts zu tun hatte, aber hey, versucht ihr doch mal, den mächtigen Victor Fitzgerald davon zu überzeugen, dass sein einziger (hat Martin einen Bruder?) Sohn ganz alleine an der Sache schuld war! Der würde das doch nie im Leben glauben, dass Martin einen Kerl aus Wut erschossen hatte!  
  
"Willst du nicht einschreiten und Jack da raus helfen?", ertönte hinter ihm die Stimme, die niemand anderem gehörte, als seiner heimlichen Liebe, Samantha Spade. Er drehte sich um und schaute sie mit wütenden Augen an. "Was kann ich denn tun, damit dein ach so liebster Jack keine Probleme mit meinem Vater kriegt?".  
  
Martin wusste von der Affäre, die Sam und Jack hatten; er hat es irgendwie herausgefunden (fragt mich nicht wie!) Er wollte nicht so wütend sein, aber, wie schon gesagt, er wollte Jack helfen, schon wegen Sam, aber was hätte er denn seinem Vater gesagt? "Hey Vater, lass Jack aus dem Spiel, er hat keine Schuld. Ich hab mich selbst in diesen Mist reingeritten!" Wie hätte Fitzgerald sen. wohl reagiert? Sicher wäre er noch mehr von seinem Sohn enttäuscht!  
  
Genau in diesem Moment kamen Jack und Victor aus Jack' s Büro. "Was hast du gerade gesagt, Martin?", mischte sich Jack ein. Samantha schaute Martin entsetzt an. Auch Danny und Vivian hatten die ganze Szene mitbekommen und nun starrten sie ihn mit grossen Augen an. "Woah, Fitzy, beruhige dich!", sagte Danny. "Misch dich nicht ein, Taylor!", zischte Martin entnervt. "Martin, was in dich gefahren?", rief Victor erstaunt. Natürlich war Victor auf so ein Benehmen von seinem Sohn nicht gefasst. "Es reicht mir", sagte Martin wütend zu seinem Vater "ich hasse es, dein Sohn zu sein! Ständig erwarten Leute von mir, dass ich alle Probleme lösen kann, nur weil du mein Vater bist! Verdammt noch mal, ich habe es satt, ständig mit dir verglichen zu werden! Ich will, dass die Leute Martin Fitzgerald sehen, einen Mann, der seine Arbeit gut macht, weil er das kann! Darum hab ich beschlossen, dass ich von euch weg gehe! Ich kann euch nicht mehr ertragen! Vor allem dich (Victor) und sie (dabei zeigte er auf Sam)!" Er wollte sie nicht mehr sehen, weil sie ihm schon mehrere Male das Herz gebrochen hatte, weil sie immer noch in Jack verliebt war, und das obwohl er verheiratet war. Ihm, Martin, gab sie ja nicht mal eine Chance!  
  
Mit den letzten Worten nahm er sein Jackett, ging zum Aufzug und verschwand. Zurück blieben ein verwirrter Victor Fitzgerald (dem dieses Verhalten seines Sohnes nicht bekannt war), ein erstaunter Danny (der Martin zwar schon oft wütend gesehen hatte aber noch nie so extrem), eine traurig blickende Vivian (der Martin sehr leid tat), ein entsetzter Jack (der immer noch an die Worte dachte, die Martin Samantha gesagt hatte) und eine verletzte Samantha (weil Martin 's Worte ihr im Herz wehtaten). Sam hatte Jack schon lange aufgegeben und sich in jemanden anders verliebt! (Hm, wer das wohl ist?)............  
  
Bei Martin  
  
Martin ging in sein Appartement, packte einige Sachen zusammen und fuhr zum Flughafen......  
  
Fortsetzung? Vielleicht, wenn ihr es so wollt! Au ja, wieso ich gerade im Titel eine Cousine erwähne, werdet ihr sehen, aber nur wenn ihr schön weiterlest .......  
  
Greez aus der Schweiz  
  
Kivi 


	2. Tina

Teil 2  
  
Martin flog nach Ohio zu seinem Onkel Hank (Bruder von Victor), Ebenbild seines Bruders, dessen Frau Claire, eine rundliche Frau mit braunen Locken und seinen 3 Cousins: Marc (28 Jahre), muskulös, mit schwarzen Haaren, Lukas (25 Jahre), auch ein wenig muskulös mit hellbraunen Haaren und Tina (19 Jahre), ein hübsches Mädchen mit langen braunen, gelocktem Haar und schöne blauen Augen.  
  
Mit dem Onkel verstand sich Martin, äh, nicht so gut, weil Hank wie Victor war: streng, immer diszipliniert und meckerte nur rum. Claire war eine sehr nette Frau, die ihrem Lieblingsneffen immer einen Schokokuchen backte, den Martin liebte. Mit den beiden Cousins Marc und Lukas konnte er nichts anfangen: die beiden waren fies, und manchmal auch dumm; und trotzdem war Marc ein erfolgreicher Anwalt und Lukas ein Arzt (jung, nicht?). Und Tina? Martin mochte sie am meisten. Er konnte immer mit ihr reden, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging oder wieder einmal Probleme mit seinem Vater hatte oder wenn er einfach über Samantha sprechen wollte. Denn niemand wusste bis jetzt, was Martin für sie empfand. Nur Tina! (Ok, Danny ahnt es ja auch!) Tina hatte es auch schwer mit ihrem Vater: sie wollte nicht den Beruf machen (Professorin für Sprachen an einem guten College), der Hank für seine Tochter wollte. Nein, denn obwohl Tina viele Sprachen konnte, wollte sie Künstlerin werden. Ihre Bilder waren einfach atemberaubend! Doch Hank hasste dieses Hobby und darum..........  
  
Nein, das kommt später.................!  
  
So sassen Martin und Tina am Abend auf Tinas Bett und unterhielten sich: "Ich hätte vielleicht nicht so ausrasten sollen.", sagte Martin. "Ach was, es musste ja früher oder später raus, oder? Wenigstens wird dich jetzt niemand mehr mit Onkel Victor vergleichen. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein!", antwortete Tina ernst und mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln. "Aber ich hab ihr weh getan! Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie mich für den Rest ihres Lebens hassen würde!", flüsterte Martin traurig. Doch Tina dachte nicht daran, ihren Cousin hängen zu lassen. "Na, dann musst du sie aber in ein teures Restaurant führen, damit sie dir verzeiht! Und einen Haufen Rosen. Mindestens ein Dutzend! Nein, zwei Dutzend!" Martin sah sie schräg an. "Das bringt doch nichts!" "Und ob! Aber weißt du was? Ich denke, sie weiss, wie du dich gefühlt hast, wegen Onkel Victor, und darum wird sie dir verzeihen. Da bin mir ganz sicher!", ermutigte ihn Tina. "Hm, ich glaub, du hast recht. Danke! Mit dir kann man wirklich über alles reden." Er beugte sich zu ihr und drückte ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange (ach, wenn das mir passieren würde ^_^) Tina lächelte und meinte: "Mach ich doch gerne!" "TINA!", brüllte aus dem Wohnzimmer unter ihnen Onkel Hank. "Oh nein, was hab ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht?", flüsterte sie, lief zur Tür, drehte sich noch mal zu Martin um und sagte: "Was du auch immer hörst, komm nicht runter, ok? Hab keine Zeit für Erklärungen!", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie Martins fragenden Blick sah.  
  
Es vergingen ein paar Minuten und Martin sass immer noch in Tinas Zimmer ................ Da krachte es! 'Das kam aus dem Wohnzimmer! Oh Gott, Tina!', dachte Martin und rannte die Treppe runter. Was er da sah, liess ihn für ein paar Sekunden das Blut in den Adern gefrieren: Onkel Hank hatte Tina gegen einen Tisch geworfen und schlug wie besessen auf sie ein! "Du Miststück! Ich hab dir gesagt, wenn ich noch mal eine Zeichnung sehe, werde ich dich umbringen!" (hart, hä?) Plötzlich wurde Hank von hinten gepackt und als er sich umdrehte, um zu sehen wer ihn denn da unterbrach, traf ihn eine Faust ins Gesicht und er wurde ohnmächtig (Schwächling!) Tina machte ihre Augen, die sie fest zugekniffen hatte, ein bisschen auf, und sah.............Martin stehen (wer denn sonst! ^_^). Als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn ansah, beugte er sich zu ihr runter und nahm sie in die Arme, als sie anfing zu weinen.  
  
Tina war nicht schwer verletzt worden. Ausser ein paar Kratzer und ein paar blaue Flecken war ihr (Gott sei Dank) nichts weiter passiert.  
  
"Er schlägt mich immer, wenn Mom nicht zu hause ist. Ich traute mich nicht, ihr irgendetwas zu sagen, weil Vater dann total durchdrehen würde!", erzählte Tina, als sie und Martin im Flugzeug sassen. Martin hatte natürlich Tante Claire angerufen (sie war ja nicht zu hause) und ihr alles erzählt. Diese war natürlich total geschockt und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Da kam Martin auf die Idee, Tina mit nach New York zu nehmen. Das wäre eine sehr gute Idee, hatte Claire am Telefon gesagt und stimmte zu. "Und deine Brüder?", fragte Martin und strich ihr sanft über die Stirn. "Die wussten es natürlich, aber glaubst du, diese Vollidioten hätten etwas unternommen? Sicher nicht!" "Das glaube ich auch. Lassen wir dieses Thema, ok? Damit musst du dich nie mehr beschäftigen." Tina nickte, legte dann ihren Kopf auf Martins Schultern und schlief ein. Martin sah sie mit einem Lächeln an und sagte leise: "Hab keine Angst. Ich werde dich beschützten, egal was passiert!" (Oh, wie süss!) Und dann schlief er, seinen Kopf auf Tinas, ein......................  
  
So, das war's mit dem 2 Teil. War's gut? Wollt ihr noch mehr? Na klar wollt ihr noch mehr! (Eingebildet, was? ^_^)  
  
Greez, Kivi 


	3. Cooles Appartment

Teil 3  
  
Sag nichts! Ist sowieso immer das gleiche XD!  
  
"Wow, deine Wohnung ist ja voll cool!", rief Tina begeistert, als sie und Martin in seiner Wohnung ankamen. "Hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Wohnung cool sei.", antwortete Martin mit einem Grinsen. Es freute ihn, dass seine Cousine wieder fröhlich war, nachdem was alles geschehen war........... "Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich würde auch gerne in so einer Wohnung leben!" "Tust du doch!" Tina lächelte und umarmte ihn. "Ich danke dir, Martin. Ich......ich weiss nicht, wie ich dir jemals danken kann." "Du bleibst hier bei mir, das ist Dank genug.", sagte Martin und grinste noch mehr. "Du bist der beste, Martin. Du bist einfach der Beste! Aber, sag mal,.......äh, könnte ich..........könnte ich mal mit dir zur Arbeit mitkommen? Ich möchte sehen, wo du arbeitest und ausserdem," da grinste sie "möchte ich die Frau kennen lernen, die meinen Cousin um den Schlaf bringt!" (Ich weiss, im ersten Kapitel hat es sich so angehört, als ob Martin gekündigt hätte. Das ist aber nicht so; er wollte nur ein bisschen weg von allem! Äh, ja,.......weiter im Text) Da wurde Martin rot. "Äh, klar. Morgen?" (Ok, ich muss schon wieder was sagen XD : Martin hat Jack angerufen und gesagt, er komme morgen wieder arbeiten. So, ab jetzt misch ich mich nicht mehr ein, versprochen ^-^) Tina nickte. Da meldete sich ihr Magen mit einem lauten Knurren. "Ich denke, wir sollte mal was essen, nicht?" "Das denk ich auch!" Und um zu bestätigen, knurrte sein Magen auch noch. Die beiden fingen an zu lachen. "Sollen wir was bestellen?", fragte Martin, als er sich vom Lachen erholt hatte. "Nein, ich werde was kochen.", meinte Tina und begab sich zur Küche. "Ich ruf dich dann, wenn es fertig ist." "Ok, dann gehe ich mal duschen."  
  
Als Martin sich geduscht und in die Küche ging, um zu sehen, wie sich Tina als Köchin machte, blieb ihm die Spucke weg: Der Tisch war sehr schön gedeckt, (schreib keine Details XD!) und auf den Tellern dampften Spagettis in einer roten Sosse. "Voila, Monsieur. Das Essen ist serviert!"........................  
  
"Mann, das war lecker. Ich glaube ich platze gleich. Wo hast du bloss so gut kochen gelernt?" "Na ja, ich war ja meistens alleine zu Hause. Und da hab ich mal ein Rezeptbuch genommen und irgendwas ausprobiert. Als meine Eltern wieder nach Hause kamen, fanden sie ein Essen auf dem Tisch stehen. Und als sie es probierten, konnten sie nicht mehr aufhören zu essen!" bei diesem Gedanken mussten beide lachen. "Und da hat mir Vater tatsächlich ein Kompliment gemacht. Das war das einzige Mal, wo ich was recht gemacht hab....." Tina wurde traurig. "Hey, vergiss das, OK? Komm, ich wasch ab, und du genehmigst dir ein Bad, ok?" "Ok" antwortete sie und lächelte ein wenig...........  
  
Als das Bad und der Abwasch fertig waren, sassen beide auf der Couch und redeten über dies und das, bis Martin auf die Uhr sah und meinte: "Wir sollten schleunigst ins Bett, oder wir sehen morgen wie Tote aus." "Ok", meinte Tina und hüpfte von der Couch runter. "Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht und mach dir wegen Morgen keine Sorgen. Ich bin ja bei dir!" Martin lachte auf. "Ja, wenn du bei mir bist, fühl ich mich viel sicherer!" "Ha ha, sehr witzig! Träum schön von deiner Agentin!" "Werde ich! Und falls was ist, du weißt ja, wo ich bin." "Danke! Gute Nacht, Martin." "Gute Nacht, Tina."  
  
So, fertig! Ich weiss, es ist zu kurz, aber............ Ist ja egal! War's gut? Schlecht? Liest diesen Fic überhaupt jemand?  
  
Greez, Kivi 


	4. Zurück aus dem Urlaub

Teil 4  
  
Was soll ich sagen? Hm, am besten nichts, sonst vergesse ich den ganzen Text, der in meinem Kopf rumspuckt ^_^  
  
Jacks Büro  
  
"So, so. Martin kommt heute also aus seinem URLAUB zurück, was?", grinste Danny. "Ich hoffe, er hat sich wieder beruhigt!" "Du musst ihn halt verstehen, er hat es wirklich nicht leicht, ein Fitzgerald zu sein.", sagte Vivian (sie ist so sympathisch, nicht? ^-~) Danny nickte "Ja, das hat er uns deutlich gemacht! Ich schwöre, ab heute, wenn er hier auftaucht, werde ich ihn nie wieder Fitzy nennen!" "Das will ich aber sehen!", lachte Vivian auf. "Hey, glaubst du mir etwa nicht?" Danny schmollte. "Aber natürlich glaube ich dir! Ich frag mich nur, wie lange du das durchziehen wirst." "Nicht mal einen Tag.", mischte sich nun Samantha ein. Sie war zwar immer noch traurig von Martins Verhalten, aber sie wusste ja, wie er sich an jenem Tag gefühlt haben musste... "Hey, Leute", meldete sich Jack zu Wort, "Martin müsste jeden Moment hier sein. Also, macht keine Witze über das, was geschehen ist, klar?" und dabei schaute er Danny direkt an. "Wieso siehst du mich denn an?", fragte dieser mit einem Grinsen.  
  
Da erklang das PING (oder so was in der Art) vom Aufzug, und Martin und Tina traten heraus. "So, und hier arbeitest du also.", sagte sie, als sie zu seinem Arbeitstisch angelangt waren. "COOL!" "Du bist leicht zu begeistern, was?", grinste Martin und schaute sich um. Tina entging das natürlich nicht! "Keine Sorge, deine Kollegen werden sich schon noch zeigen." Und als ob sie ein Zauberwort ausgesprochen hätte, kamen Jack, Danny, Vivian und Samantha zu ihnen. "Martin, freut mich, dass du wieder da bist!", sagte Jack und gab ihm die Hand. "Danke." "Hey Fitzy, wer........... was ist?", fragte Danny, als er ins grinsende Gesicht Vivians sah. "Was hast du vor 5 Minuten gesagt? Du würdest ihn nie wieder so nennen!" "Au Mist, das hab ich total vergessen! Ist ja egal. Aber sag mal Martin, wer ist denn dieses hübsche Mädchen?" dabei schaute er Tina an. "Lass die Finger von ihr, Danny.", warnte ihn Martin. "Das ist Tina, meine Cousine aus Ohio, und sie wohnt bei mir." "Freut mich, dich kennen zulernen, Tina!", grinste Danny und gab ihr die Hand. "Ganz meinerseits!" "Ok, Tina, das sind Jack Malone, mein Boss, Danny Taylor, Vivian Johnson...........und Samantha Spade." Martin sah ihr nur kurz in die Augen und dann blickte er schnell zu Tina. "Freut mich, Sie alle kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht, dass ich hier bin." "Ach was, wir freuen uns immer, wenn frischer Wind in unser Büro weht.", lächelte Vivian. "Also gut Leute, Schluss mit der Wiedersehensfreude! Wir habe wieder jemanden! Sandra Stone, 7 Jahre alt. Sie kam nicht aus der Schule, obwohl sie ein paar Kinder im Schulbus gesehen haben! Besprechen wir die Einzelheiten in meinem Büro. Ist das ok für dich, Tina?" "Äh, sicher, Mr. Malone (wie höfflich ^-^). "Sehr schön. Na, dann kommt!" "Ist das wirklich in Ordnung, dass ich dich hier alleine lasse?", fragte Martin nach. "Ja, sicher doch. Ich habe sowieso meine Malsachen hier. Also werde ich mich bestimmt nicht langweilen!" "Gut, bin gleich zurück!" Und somit drehte er sich um und ging in Jacks Büro. "Das glaube ich nicht!", sagte Tina leise, holte ihren Zeichenblock und ihre Stifte aus ihrer Maltasche heraus und zeichnete drauf los......  
  
Jacks Büro  
  
"Ok. Wir wissen bis jetzt nur, dass das Mädchen auf ihrem Heimweg verschwunden ist. Danny, du und ich werden in der Schule die Lehrerin befragen. Sam, Viv, ihr werdet zu den Stones fahren und euch dort mal erkundigen. Martin, dich kann ich ja nicht wegschicken, weil deine Cousine hier ist. Daher wirst du hier bleiben müssen. In Ordnung?", ordnete Jack sein Team an. "Sicher, kein Problem." "Ok, dann los!", befahl Jack und machte sich mit Danny auf den Weg. Auch Vivian "schlich" sich raus, Sam und Martin hatten ja noch etwas zu besprechen. "Hör zu, Sam............", fing Martin an. Sie sah in erwartungsvoll an. "Ja?"  
  
Oh, jetzt wird es aber spannend. Was wird er wohl sagen?  
  
Das weiss ich ja nicht mal selbst!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nein, war ein Witz ^_~ Natürlich weiss ich, was nun folgt...........  
  
Greez Kivi 


	5. Verbockter Entschuldigungsversuch

Teil 5  
  
Mir fällt nicht ein, was ich jetzt sagen wollte! Hm................Moment.....................ach ja, ist mir wieder eingefallen:  
  
Viel Spass beim lesen! ^_^  
  
Martin sah sie kurz an und dann zu Viv, die an der Wand draussen angelehnt war und sie beide beobachtete. "Äh, du solltest dich beeilen. Viv wartet schon auf dich." "Oh..........ja.", flüsterte Samantha sichtlich enttäuscht und ging hinaus.  
  
(XD Nicht böse sein. Es wird besser! Es kann eigentlich nur noch besser werden!)  
  
"Bin ich blöd! Ich hab es verbockt!", verfluchte er sich. "Das kannst du aber laut sagen.", sagte da eine Stimme, die niemand anderem gehörte als Tina. Sie hat sich langsam zu Jacks Büro geschlichen, um zu sehen, wie sich ihr Cousin bei seiner heimlichen Liebe entschuldigen würde. Martin fuhr herum und sah sie mir roten Wangen (süss ^_~) an. "Wie lang stehst du denn da?" "Lang genug, um deinen verbockten Entschuldigungsversuch mitzukriegen. Typisch Fitzgerald-Mann........ihr könnt euch einfach nie bei jemandem entschuldigen! Hast du das von Onkel Victor geerbt, oder was?", fragte sie. "Was? Nein! Ich weiss, dass das eben daneben war,................ aber immerhin hab ich 'nen Anfang gemacht!" "Ich hoffe bloss für dich, dass es nächstes mal etwas besser wird." "Hoff ich auch! Nun muss ich aber an die Arbeit.", mit diesen Worten kehrten beide zu Martins Tisch zurück.  
  
"Ok, wir wissen nun, dass Sandra eine gute Schülerin war.", fing Jack an, als alle wieder in seinem Büro versammelt waren. "und dass sie mit niemandem Probleme hatte. Sie ist sehr beliebt, bei allen. Was habt ihr von den Eltern erfahren?" Bei diesen Worten drehte er sich zu Sam und Viv. "Nun, wir haben herausgefunden, dass Mr. Stone der 2 Ehemann von Miranda (Ms. Stone) ist. Und er ist nicht der biologische Vater von Sandra.", sagte Viv. "Also kann es durchaus sein, dass vielleicht der wahre Vater seine Tochter entführt hat! Was wissen wir über ihn?" Nun meldete sich Martin zu Wort. "Thomas Roberts. 30 Jahre alt. Mechaniker in einer Autowerkstatt. Ist nicht verheiratet und hat auch keine Vorstrafen!" "Hm, er hat also einen sauberen Lebenslauf. Wieso haben sich Thomas und Miranda eigentlich getrennt?" "Das liegt ja klar auf der Hand. Er ist ein Mechaniker und er verdient nicht gerade sehr viel! Und Ms. Stone scheint mir eine Luxusfrau zu sein.", sagte Samantha mit einem angewiderten Blick, als das Bild von Miranda Stone in ihren Kopf schoss: die Frau war mit Perlenketten und sonst so teuren Schmuck ausgestattet. "Also nur wegen dem Geld haben sie sich scheiden lassen? Voll krass!", meinte Danny und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist wirklich............",fuhr er fort, doch er brach mitten im Satz ab. "Jack, ich glaub, du bekommst Besuch." Als sich alle umdrehten, um zu sehen, was oder besser wen Danny meinte, sahen sie Hannah und Kate, die auf dem Weg zu Jacks Büro waren. "Gerade, wenn ich keine Zeit habe.", meinte er und stand auf. "Hallo, meine Süssen!" Kate sprang in seine Arme, als sie ins Büro ankamen. "Daddy! Ich hab dich vermisst!" "Ich dich auch, Mäuschen. Und dich natürlich auch Hannah!", und umarmte seine ältere Tochter. "Aber ich muss leider sagen, dass ihr in einem ungünstigen Moment gekommen seit. Ich hab leider keine Zeit für euch!" "Ist schon gut Dad. Wir wollen dich nicht stören. Aber Mumm ist nicht zu Hause und darum dachten wir, wir könnten ein bisschen hier bleiben..........", erklärte Hannah ein bisschen traurig. "Hey Jack", mischte sich Martin ein. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, können sie bei Tina bleiben. Sie hat ihre Malsachen dabei. Vielleicht wollt ihr malen, um euch die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis euer Vater Zeit für euch findet!" Bei diesen Worten sah er Kate und Hannah an. "Und deine Cousine hätte nichts dagegen?", fragte Jack nach. "Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Hey Tina, kommst du mal bitte?", rief Martin seiner Cousine zu. "Komme!" Als Tina im Büro war (wird ein bisschen eng, hä?), sagte Martin: "Tina, das sind Hannah und Kate. Sie sind Jacks Töchter. Da ihr Vater im Moment keine Zeit hat, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, auf sie aufzupassen?" "Äh, nein, ist doch kein Problem! Na, dann kommt mit.", lächelte sie und ging mit den Beiden raus. "Danke Martin. Das war eine gute Idee!", lobte Jack und wischte sich erleichtert den Schweiss von der Stirn. "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn deine Cousine nicht hier wäre!!!" "Und sie ist richtig gut in ihrem Babysitterjob! Seht mal!", sagte Danny und zeigte zu einem grossen Tisch, wo Tina und die beiden Malone-Töchtern waren.  
  
Bei Tina, Kate und Hannah  
  
"Wow, und das hast du wirklich alleine gemalt? Das ist soooooo schön!", rief Kate begeistert. Sie hielt eine Zeichnung, auf der eine Meerjungfrau mit Delfinen im Meer tanzte. (bescheuerte Beschreibung, ich weiss! XD) Da Tina nicht wusste, was sie machen könnten, entschied sie sich, den beiden jungen Mädchen ihre Zeichnungen zu zeigen. "Wenn es dir soooooooo gefällt, dann kannst du es behalten!", lächelte sie der Kleinen zu. "Wirklich? Darf ich das wirklich behalten?", fragte Kate mit grossen Augen. "Danke!" und umarmte Tina stürmisch.  
  
Bei diesem Anblick, mussten die Agenten, die die Szene verfolgten, lächeln. "Deine Cousine ist ein Engel.", meinte Vivian. "Das kann man wohl laut sagen....", antwortete Martin und lächelte. (Mann, die lächeln aber viel! ^_~)  
  
Wieder zurück zu Tina und Co.  
  
"Und Hannah? Hast du auch was gefunden, das dir gefällt?", fragte Tina die Ältere und sah sie an. "Nun ja, ich............ mir gefällt dieses hier.", sie nahm eine grosse Zeichnung, auf der ein Engel auf einer Blumenwiese mit jungen Wölfen den Mond ansahen. "aber das ist so gross und es ist sicher deine Lieblingszeichnung!", fuhr Hannah ein wenig traurig fort. "Ach was. Du kannst es haben. Wollt ihr wissen, welche meine Lieblingszeichnung ist?" Als die beiden Malone-Töchter nickten, nahm sie eine Zeichnung, auf der sie ein Porträt von Martin gemacht hatte.  
  
"Hm, ob ich auch ein Bild haben darf?", fragte Danny grinsend. (Die Agenten haben natürlich alles gehört!)  
  
So, Schluss für diesen Part. Das ist ja ziemlich lang geworden. Länger, als ich überhaupt vor hatte! Nun ja, was soll's! ^-~ Und? Hat es euch gefallen?  
  
Greez Kivi 


	6. Welches wird es sein?

Part 6  
  
Kate und Hannah waren damit beschäftigt, ihrem Vater die Bilder zu zeigen, die sie von Tina bekommen hatten. Jack hatte sich eine kleine Pause gegönnt, um wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit mit seinen Töchtern zu verbringen.  
  
Samantha und Vivian waren unterwegs, um Thomas Roberts zu befragen. Während Jack mit seinen Töchtern weitere Zeichnungen ansahen, waren Martin, Danny und Tina an Dannys Tisch und unterhielten sich. "Das war spitzenklasse, wie du die kleinen Wirbelwinde beschäftigt hast!", lobte Danny Tina, und die wurde ein bisschen rot um die Nase. Martin warf einen bösen Blick zu Danny, doch auch er musste seine Lieblingscousine loben. "Ja, da bin ich ganz seiner Meinung. Du kannst wirklich mit Kindern umgehen." "Es ist ja wirklich nicht so schwer, Kinder zu beschäftigen. Und ausserdem sind die beiden sehr nett." "Könnte ich vielleicht auch ein Bild haben?", fragte Danny ernst und doch mit einen süssen Lächeln. "Sicher. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du eins gefunden hast, das dir gefällt!" "Ok." Und mit diesen Worten lief Danny zu Jack und seine beiden Kindern, die immer noch die Zeichnungen von Tina bestaunten. "Du gibst ihm tatsächlich eins deiner Bilder ab? Das glaub ich nicht! Sag bloss nicht, das da was zwischen euch läuft....!", fragte Martin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "WAS? Spinnst du? Wir kennen uns doch erst einen Tag!", entgegnete Tina mit roten Wangen. "Trotzdem. Bei Taylor kann man nie wissen......", sagte Martin mit einem Grinsen. "Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?" "Das weiss ich. Das hab ich ja von meinem Vater geerbt!" Darauf mussten beide lachen. Da kam auch schon Jack mit Kate auf dem Arm und Hannah neben ihm zu ihnen. "Ich möchte mich nur noch mal bedanken, dass du auf meine Töchter aufgepasst hast." "Und danke für diese coolen Zeichnungen!", rief Hannah, bevor sie, ihre Schwester und ihr Vater in den Aufzug stiegen, um nach Hause zu gehen. Bevor Martin etwas sagen konnte, stand schon Danny neben ihm. "Und? Hast du was gefunden?", fragte Tina und sah ihn an. "Und ob! Ich nehme das Porträt von Martin, damit ich sein Gesicht ständig vor den Augen habe. Hey, das war doch nur ein Witz!", erklärte er, als ihn dieser "versehentlich" in die Rippen stosste. "Dieses Bild bekommt Sam, nicht?", fragte er Tina und da mussten beide lachen. Martin wurde rot "Nun aber im ernst. Ich hab da was gefunden, das mir gefällt. Es sind alle schön, aber ich kann ja nicht alle haben, oder?", lachte Danny Tina zu. "Wenn es meine wären, würdest du nicht mal eins bekommen.", sagte Martin mit einem Blick, der undefinierbar war. "Wenn es deine wären, würde man nicht mal erkennen, was drauf ist!", entgegnete Danny entrüstet. "Entschuldigung, aber können wir vielleicht wieder zum Thema kommen?", fragte Tina und sah beide an. "Oh, sorry. Natürlich! Also, ich würde gerne das Bild haben, auf der dieser Panther auf dem Baum im Sonnenuntergang schläft." "Dieses hier?", fragte Tina und gab ihm das Bild, das er eben beschrieben hatte. "Ja, genau das!", antwortete Danny und umarmte sie, worauf diese ziemlich rot anlief. Martin, der diese Szene nicht duldete, ging dazwischen und meinte: "Ich finde, das reicht!" Genau in diesem Moment kamen Samantha und Vivian von ihrer Befragung zurück und gesellten sich zu ihnen. "Was ist denn hier geschehen? Und warum seit ihr beide rot (also, Martin und Tina)? Und was sind das für wunderschöne Zeichnungen? (ich weiss, es kommen ziemlich viele Zeichnungen vor!) "Also, Antwort nr.1: ich habe ein Bild geschenkt bekommen, Antwort nr.2: Martin ist rot vor Wut, weil ich Tina umarmt habe, und sie ist rot, weil sie sich für ihren Cousin schämt!", da lachte er kurz und fuhr dann fort. "und Antwort nr.3: das sind Tinas Zeichnungen!" "Die sind ja wunderschön!", meldete sich Samantha zu Wort. "Falls Ihnen eins gefällt, können Sie es haben.", sagte Tina zu den beiden Frauen. "Wirklich? Wenn das so ist, dann möchte ich dieses gerne haben.", meinte Viv und nahm eine Zeichnung, wo eine Indianergruppe auf Pferden dem Sonnenuntergang entgegenreitete. (so was blödes! Mir kommen nur noch doofe Motive in den Sinn) "Das ist wirklich wunderschön.", meinte Samantha und sah sich die Zeichnungen sorgfällig an. Als sie das Porträt von Martin sah, sahen sich Danny und Tina an und mussten sich zusammenreissen, nicht loszulachen. Martin dagegen starrte gespannt in Sams Augen. Irgendwie musste diese seinen Blick gespürt haben und sah zu ihm auf. Die beiden sahen sich ziemlich lange in die Augen, und wären auch so geblieben, wäre da nicht das Gekicher von Dan, Viv und Tina. Augenblicklich schauten die beiden Agenten in eine andere Richtung. "Ich hab da ein Bild gefunden, dass mir gefällt.", und ihre Hand griff zu der Zeichnung, wo..................  
  
Nee, das erfahrt ihr erst im nächsten Teil! Ich frag mich, ob es nun das Porträt von Martin sein wird oder doch etwas anderes!!!! Ihr werdet sehen, wenn ihr diesen Fic weiterhin lest ^-~ !Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung! Greez Kivi 


	7. Ooh

Part 7  
  
Ok, ich weiss nun, welches Bild Samantha nehmen wird.  
  
Wollt ihr es auch wissen? Na dann, werde ich euch nicht weiter auf die Spannung foltern! Moment, heisst das nicht "auf die Folter spannen"? Hm, ist ja egal!  
  
Gerade, als Sam die Zeichnung nehmen wollte, klingelte das Handy von Danny. "Taylor..............ja...........ok, wir sind unterwegs!"  
  
Als er sein Handy wegsteckte, drehte er sich zu seinen Teamkameraden und sagte: "Hey, das war Jack. Er hat ein Telefon von einer Frau bekommen, die gesehen hat, wie ein Mann, der übrigens wie Thomas Roberts aussieht, ein kleines Mädchen in eine Gasse schleppte. Und jetzt haltet euch fest! Dieses Mädchen war niemand geringer als Sandra Stone."  
  
"Vorauf warten wir dann noch! Los, gehen wir!", ordnete Viv an und machte sich auf den Weg. Danny und Samantha folgten ihr.  
  
"Tina, du kommst mit. Sandra wird jemanden wie dir, die so gut mit Kindern umgehen kann, schneller vertrauen!"  
  
"Aber ist das nicht ein bisschen gefährlich für mich? Nicht, dass ich ein Feigling bin oder so, aber der Kerl hat sicher eine Pistole und ich kann mich nicht wehren!", meinte Tina leise.  
  
"Keine Sorge! Ich werde dich beschützten! Und ausserdem sind da so viele Polizisten, dass er dich gar nicht sehen wird."  
  
"Na, wenn das so ist, dann nichts wie los!"  
  
In einer Gasse  
  
"Thomas Roberts, kommen Sie raus! Wir wissen, dass Sie da sind!", rief Jack, als Vivian, Danny, Samantha, Martin und Tina in der Gasse ankamen. Viv stand neben Jack, gefolgt von Danny, Tina, Samantha und Martin, alle ihre Waffen gezogen (na ja, fast alle! Tina hat natürlich keine ^-~)  
  
Da kam aus einer dunklen Ecke ein Mann heraus, der niemand anders war als Thomas. "Was wollt ihr von mir? Sandra ist meine Tochter, und ich hab ein Recht, sie zu sehen!"; schrie er, eine Pistole in der Hand wedelnd.  
  
"Wo ist sie?", fragte Jack weiter und liess seinen Blick nicht von der Pistole ab.  
  
"Das geht euch einen Scheissdreck an!", und zielte mit seiner Waffe genau auf unsere Lieblingsagenten.  
  
"Lassen Sie die Waffe runter!"; befahl Jack, doch zu spät!  
  
Da erhalte ein Schuss in den Abendhimmel, gefolgt von Tinas Schrei.........  
  
Oh oh, was ist passiert? Wurde jemand getroffen? Wird diese Person vielleicht sogar sterben?  
  
Ihr werdet es sehen, wenn ihr schön brav weiter lest!  
  
Ich weiss, dieser Teil ist so was von kurz, aber ich bin halt fies und will euch auf die Folter spannen! Ha Ha Ha (fieses Lachen)  
  
Bitte schreibt eure Meinung!  
  
Greez Kivi 


End file.
